Novelty devices are known to combine a multitude of unusual products to provide entertaining values. Aside from the intended utility of novelty items, many also draw attention, which may serve as promotional items. For example, novelty hats and caps serve the purpose of protecting the wearer's head and also have entertaining values and attract attention. Examples of novelty caps include those resembling the heads of cartoon characters, beanie caps, ski hats having long tails, etc. More generally is the use of hats and caps as promotional items, often given away to customers in marketing campaigns or sporting events. These types of hats and caps incorporate certain logos and/or phrases for marketing certain goods and/or services.